torontofandomcom-20200213-history
September 2005 Events
Thurs Sept 1 TD Centre Summer Concert Series *Thurs Sept 1, 7 pm: Esmeralda Enrique Spanish Dance CompanyToronto Music Garden. FREE *Fri Sept 2, 6:00 - 8:00 pm: Friday Funk featuring autorickshaw Yonge-Dundas Square. FREE *Sept 2 - 4: City Roots, City Wide Festival. Distillery District. $$$ *Sept 2 - 5: Ukrainian Zabava Harbourfront Centre. FREE *Sat Sept 3, 2:00-5:00: Music in the Village of Yorkville Park - Christie Goodwin - Woodwind Quintet Village of Yorkville Park FREE *Sept 3 - 5, 1:00 to 4:00: Canadian International Air Show Exhibition Place. $$$ but viewable for FREE from lakeside parks. *Sun Sept 4, 2:00-5:00: Music in the Village of Yorkville Park - Jeremy Trupp - Brass Quintet Village of Yorkville Park FREE *Mon Sept 5, 2:00-5:00: Music in the Village of Yorkville Park - TBC Village of Yorkville Park FREE *Thurs Sept 8, 7 pm:Bach at DuskToronto Music Garden. FREE *Sept 8-10 Taste of Toronto Entertainment District – Wellington and John. FREE *Sept 9 - 11: Vegetarian Food Fair Harbourfront Centre. FREE *Sept 10 - 11: Cabbagetown Festival Cabbagetown. FREE *Sat Sept 10 1:30pm, approx 2 ½ hours: Heritage Walk: Homes on the Hill: Wells Hill to Cedarvale Wells Hill Park, S. side of St. Clair Ave W, 1 block east of Bathurst St., 416-338-0684 FREE *Sun Sept 11 1:30pm, approx 2 ½ hours: Heritage Walk: The Guild Inn Gardens Front garden of the Guild Inn, 201 Guildwood Parkway, halfway between Livingston Rd. and Galloway Rd., south of Kingston Rd., Scarborough, 416-338-0684 FREE *Sun Sept 11, 4 pm: Café Mediterrané -- Mediterranean Voices IIIToronto Music Garden. FREE *Sept 8 - 17: The Toronto International Film Festival VERY $$$ *Wed Sept 14 11am - 2pm: Hart House Open House A day full of music, exhibits and great food. FREE *Sun Sept 18, 4 pm: The Kirby String Quartet -- Faces of the String Quartet, IVToronto Music Garden. FREE *Sept 17 - 18: Annual Toronto International KiteFest Milliken District Park, McCowan & Steeles, Scarborough. FREE *Sat Sept 17 8pm City Hall 40th Anniversary. City Hall. FREE *Sat Sept 17 1:30pm, approx 2 ½ hours: Heritage Walk: The Toronto Carrying Place – South NW. corner of Bloor and Jane Streets, 416-338-0684 FREE *Sun Sept 18 – 11AM , approx 2 ½ hours: Heritage Walk: Yorkville NW. corner of Yonge and Bloor Streets, 416-338-0684 FREE *Sun Sept 18 1:30pm, approx 2 ½ hours: Heritage Walk: Storied Landscape: Todmorden Mills - NEW Todmorden Mills Heritage Museum and Arts Centre, 67 Pottery Road – Papermill Theatre., 416-338-0684 FREE *Sept 22? - Oct 2? : ArtsWeek $$$ *Fri Sept 23, 7pm: Cosmic Frontiers: - Dark Side of the Universe: Is Cosmic Destiny Ruled by a Mysterious Dark Energy. Hosted by: Rocky Kolb, University of Chicago American Astronomical Society Second Century Lecture. Convocation Hall. FREE Tickets required *Sat Sept 24 1:30pm, approx 2 ½ hours: Heritage Walk: Hidden Treasures in North Rosedale SE. corner of Beaumont Rd. and Glen Rd., 416-338-0684 FREE *Sun Sept 25 1:30pm, approx 2 ½ hours: Heritage Walk: From Town to City: The St. Lawrence Neighbourhood The Market Gallery, 2nd Floor, South St. Lawrence Market, 95 Front St. E at Jarvis St., 416-338-0684 FREE *Sept 25: Word on the Street Queens Park FREE *Fri Sept 30, 7pm: Cosmic Frontiers: - The Way Too Cool Tales of Stellar Corpses: What Neutron Stars Tell Us about the Nature of Matter Hosted by: David Helfand, Columbia University. Convocation Hall. FREE Tickets required